


Драбблы, низкий рейтинг

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Summary: Фики являются частью командных работ на  Зимнюю фандомную битву 2018. Публикация анонимная.





	Драбблы, низкий рейтинг

**Author's Note:**

> Фики являются частью командных работ на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2018. Публикация анонимная.

**Название:**  Всего лишь задница  
**Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018   
**Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» ВВС  
**Размер:**  драббл, 478 слов   
**Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:**  джен  
**Жанр:**  юмор, дружба  
**Рейтинг:**  G  
**Предупреждения:**  можно читать детям на ночь  
**Размещение:**  запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Всего лишь задница"  
  


Если во всем правительстве был человек, осанку которого можно было бы назвать королевской, им, несомненно, являлся Майкрофт Холмс. Нарочитая небрежность ловко маскировала штыреобразную основу и выверенность движений, а легкая грация вызывала зависть даже у жены премьера Люксембурга. Или мужа. В общем-то, без разницы. Однако на сей раз его прямота в большей мере напоминала неудачно зафиксированную фазу столбняка.   
  
Шерлок исподтишка поглядывал на брата, забираясь в черный фешенебельный автомобиль, и нагло похихикивал. Лестрейд изображал внешнюю отчужденность, хотя ему это удавалось плохо. Как ни крути, с масками у него всегда было туго. Потому, едва младший гений покинул машину, Майкрофт позволил себе глухо застонать и развалиться на сидении.  
  
То ли он действительно устал, то ли… устал. Но у Майкрофта, взвешивающего даже продолжительность сеанса метеоризма в наглухо закрытом туалете, вырвалось едва слышно:  
  
— Черт, моя задница...  
  
По тому, как изменился в лице Лестрейд, он понял, что сболтнул явно что-то не то. Тем более, бесхитростные глаза инспектора наполнились зашкаливающим участием, и он, сглотнув, постарался максимально тактично сформулировать свое отношение в до ужаса простом и ни к чему не обязывающем вопросе:  
  
— Э... Может быть, вам стоит быть поосторожнее?   
  
— Поосторожнее с... — Майкрофт насторожился, попытался выпрямиться, и вновь сквозь маску сдержанного равнодушия прорвалось болезненное: «Ой!»  
  
— Ну... я не знаю... Говорят, есть же какие-то там методы, чтобы...  
  
— Думаете, я не знаю? — закатил глаза Холмс-старший. — Еще как знаю. И пытался... Но кто же думал, что после длительного перерыва мне придется пережить такую скачку?  
  
— О... — едва смог вымолвить Лестрейд, покраснев и явно растерявшись. — Ну, может, вам стоит посетить теперь массаж или...  
  
— Я и сам подумывал о массаже, наверное, вы правы. Я сегодня же поеду к массажисту.   
  
В машине повисло неловкое молчание, и Лестрейд попытался его прервать деликатной шуткой:  
  
— А дама хоть была... резвая?  
  
— Жеребец! — поправил Майкрофт. — Уж конечно. Молодой, горячий... Черт меня побрал такого выбрать. Это было убийственно...   
  
Лестрейд окончательно стушевался. Стал теребить галстук и чересчур нервно поглядывать в окно машины.  
  
— Может... эээ... я выйду здесь?  
  
— Вы без зонта, а на улице ливень. — Холмс осторожно переместил вес на одну ягодицу. — Только чего это вы удумали? Я же обещал довезти вас.  
  
— Да...  
  
И вновь молчание. И так — до самого дома инспектора.  
  
Майкрофт не хотел поддерживать разговор, углубившись в изучение собственных ощущений, а Лестрейд, который обычно охотно разбавлял эфир полицейскими байками, странным образом притих.  
  
Едва автомобиль остановился, он почти вывалился наружу, на ходу натягивая плащ.  
  
— Спасибо, что довезли, и... эээ... до встречи!  
  
— Не за что... — буркнул озадаченный Майкрофт.  
  


***

  
  
Спустя час Лестрейд, облачившись после душа в теплый спортивный костюм, засел за газету и кофе с сэндвичами. Привычно пропустив неинтересные ему новости первой страницы, он уже почти перешел к прочтению криминальной хроники, как вдруг...  
  
— О нет... — севшим голосом пробормотал он, рассматривая фото на странице светской хроники.   
  
«Королева и члены правительства на конной прогулке». Сзади, выпрямившись словно штырь, восседала до боли знакомая личность.  
  


***

  
  
— О нет! — почти простонал, сидя в кресле с бокалом коньяка, Майкрофт Холмс, когда взял свежую газету. На одной из страниц красовалась фотография конной прогулки, которую редакция грозилась напечатать во вчерашнем номере.  


  
  
**Название:**  Зонт, саквояж, Майкрофт  
**Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018   
**Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» ВВС  
**Размер:**  драббл, 348 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд, пара сыновей Лестрейда   
**Категория:**  слэш   
**Жанр:**  юмор, флафф   
**Рейтинг:**  PG-13   
**Предупреждения:**  ООС, ненормативная лексика  
**Размещение:**  запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Зонт, саквояж, Майкрофт"

  
— Ты? Вы! Как?  
  
— Погода не располагает к разговору на крыльце, вы не находите, инспектор?  
  
— Э, да. Да, конечно, входи… те. Откуда ты... вы? Зонт поставь... те в угол, чтобы с него стекла вода.  
  
— Вы очень любезны, инспектор.  
  
— Ты... Вы... К черту! Ты сказал, что ноги твоей в моем доме больше не будет. Что изменилось?  
  
— Объявление.  
  
— Объявление?  
  
— Требуется няня для мужчины с двумя детьми, имя, телефон, адрес. Полагаю, нет смысла интересоваться, твоё ли оно.  
  
— Эм…  
  
— Я так и понял. Моя комната будет около детской?  
  
— М-м-м…  
  
— Адекватно оценивая ваше материальное положение и тотальную занятость в качестве старшего детектива-инспектора, я могу предположить, что подготовить ту конуру, которая лишь по недоразумению именуется комнатой, вы не успели?  
  
— Не успел. Но ты мог бы расположиться в моей спальне, а я бы устроился прямо тут на коврике у двери.  
  
— У тебя будет болеть шея и спина.  
  
— Конечно будет…  
  
— Тебя просквозит, и ты заболеешь, и у меня вместо двоих несносных мальчишек будет трое!  
  
— Ты развернулся и хлопнул дверью так, что мне пришлось менять замок и долго объяснять Алексу, что слово «ебический хрен» — это некий код, которым пользуются некоторые, мнящие себя агентами ноль-ноль-семь.  
  
— Это самое пошлое, что я слышал в свой адрес. Так меня еще никто не оскорблял!  
  
— Я назвал тебя гребаным ебическим Бондом, а ты недоволен? Откуда ты здесь, Майкрофт? И что все это значит?  
  
— Тс-с! Не смей развращать детей. Они и без нас в совершенстве освоят азы ненормативной лексики.  
  
— Ты можешь хотя бы на один вопрос ответить?  
  
— Восточный ветер.  
  
— Ветер?  
  
— Ветер. Зонт, верное направление, саквояж — и я тут. Ты уже кого-то нанял?  
  
— Когда бы я успел? Объявление вывешено в сети двадцать минут назад.  
  
— Я не изменяю собственным привычкам контролировать ситуацию. Итак?  
  
— Ты в команде только при одном условии.  
  
— И?  
  
— Если ты пообещаешь, что больше не исчезнешь.  
  
— Прости, но этого я не могу гарантировать. Я здесь, пока не сменится ветер.  
  
— Что ж, тогда я…  
  
— Пока он не станет Северо-юго-восточным.  
  
— И когда же это произойдет? И отдай мне свой саквояж, что ты в него вцепился?  
  
— Размышляю, какую сторону твоей постели мне лучше занять.  
  
— Так когда?  
  
— Никогда, Грегори. Северо-юго-восточного ветра не существует.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Правда. Ох! Дети, Грегори, де..!  


  
  
**Название:**  Он пах корицей  
**Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018   
**Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» ВВС  
**Размер:**  драббл, 210 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд и .... ОНИ  
**Категория:**  джен  
**Жанр:**  юмор, стеб  
**Рейтинг:** ****G  
**Размещение:**  запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Он пах корицей"  
  


— Он на него смотрит…  
  
— Они все друг на друга смотрят.  
  
— Он не так на него смотрит… Смотрит, словно хочет…  
  
— Хлопнуть?  
  
— Ну да. Быстро прикоснуться. Это так у них называется?  
  
— Не совсем. Он подходит ближе. Я нервничаю.  
  
— Ну и чего? Может, он хочет хлопнуть не тебя, а веснушку?  
  
— Кого?  
  
— Ну, хочет потрогать пятнышки.  
  
— К-к-какие пятнышки?  
  
— Расслабься. Коричневые пятнышки у него на носу. Или около уха.  
  
— Мне не нравится, когда трогают мои пятнышки.  
  
— Это его пятнышки.  
  
— Но он все равно на него смотрит.  
  
— Утрируешь. Но может ты и прав, и его бесит, что ты трогаешь рыжего за ухо.  
  
— Он идет. Мне не нравится. Фууу…  
  
— Ничего не фу, во-первых он просто на тебя дунул, во-вторых, это запах корицы. Мне нравится.  
  
— Он дунул на него корицей?  
  
— Расслабься. Если дунул — на большее не решится. Между прочим, он постоянно пахнет корицей. Вкусно…  
  
— Вкусно? Толку, если этот постоянно на диете. Ну, понюхает…  
  
— И получит удовольствие. У него дергается нос. Он нюхает, и ему нравится.  
  
— Это нормально. У меня тоже дергается нос, когда вкусно пахнет, и мне ну прямо так и хочется… съесть!  
  
— Надеюсь, что ты прав.  
  
— Я всегда пра….  
  


***

  
  
— Лестрейд, мать вашу, можно было поаккуратнее?  
  
— Интереснее, как бы я мог убить поаккуратнее комара? Вы только представьте, что ходили бы по дворцу и чесали без конца свое ухо!

  
  
**Название:**  Способности к химии  
**Переводчик:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Оригинал:**  [Smykałka do chemii](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10548652?hide_banner=true), [Olgie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie), разрешение получено  
**Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
**Размер:**  драббл, 596 слов  
**Пейринг:**  Майкрофт Холмс/Грег Лестрейд, Шерлок Холмс/Джон Уотсон, ОЖП  
**Категория:**  джен  
**Жанр:**  флафф, юмор  
**Рейтинг:**  G  
**Предупреждения:**  Parent!Mystrade  
**Краткое содержание:**  Дочь Лестрейда захотела играть на каком-нибудь инструменте, и Шерлоку поручено обучить Сандру игре на скрипке. Но у девочки проявился совсем другой талант.  
**Размещение:**  только после деанона  
**Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Способности к химии"

  
— Сандра хотела бы научиться играть на каком-нибудь музыкальном инструменте.   
  
Майкрофт и Грег сидели вместе за завтраком. Дочь Лестрейда ночевала у подружки Стейси, у которой вчера был день рождения, и её мама обещала отвезти утром обеих в школу.   
  
— Научи её играть на гитаре. Ты же умеешь.  
  
— Я ей предложил, но она не захотела. Сказала, что имела в виду что-то более… аристократичное. Ей скрипка нравится.  
  
— Для скрипки она слишком взрослая. Для фортепиано, в общем-то, тоже. Даже для виолончели.  
  
— Однако я подумал, что Шерлок, вероятно, мог бы её научить…  
  
— Шерлок? — переспросил Майкрофт и рассмеялся от души. — Во-первых, я люблю Сандру, как родную дочь, и не обреку её на общение с Шерлоком больше чем на двадцать минут в неделю. Шерлок ненавидит детей. Это для неё закончится психологической травмой на всю жизнь. Во-вторых, она в самом деле слишком взрослая. Ей почти двенадцать лет, а обучение игре на скрипке начинают с трёх, четырёх.  
  
— Наверное, ты прав. Но ты же понимаешь, она сейчас в таком… специфичном возрасте. У девочки в её возрасте должна быть мать. А у Сандры её нет. Я волнуюсь, что она в любой момент начнет делать глупые, опасные вещи… Со скуки.  
  
Майкрофт разделял опасения Грега. В конце концов, Шерлок потянулся к наркотикам не только из-за трудного периода полового созревания, во время которого у него был туман в голове. Начал их принимать ещё из-за отсутствия интересного занятия.  
  
— Я поговорю с Шерлоком.  
  


***

  
Отказывать в чем-то Майкрофту получалось у Шерлока с легкостью и с искренним удовольствием. Но он не мог это делать в определённых моментах. Как, например, когда Майкрофт просил о чём-то в благодарность за спасение Джона от смертельной опасности.   
  
И вот теперь он сидел и смотрел, как светловолосая девочка держит скрипку.  
  
— Ты делаешь это неправильно. Лучше положи подбородок на середину. И локоть слишком высоко держишь. — Девочка, наверное, Сара, сменила позицию. — Нет, не этот локоть, той руки, в которой ты держишь смычок. Ради бога, дети не могут быть настолько глупыми!   
  
— Эй! Майкрофт сказал, что тебе нельзя меня обижать.  
  
— Я тебя не обижал, я описывал тебя.  
  
— Шерлок! — с кухни раздался голос Джона.   
  
Джон Уотсон был доктором, бывшим военным и парнем Шерлока, и Сандра его очень любила. Отец говорил, что есть люди, которые считают, что Майкрофт хуже Шерлока. Никто не мог быть хуже Шерлока, и уж конечно не Майкрофт, который когда не был жёстким и серьёзным, казался вполне классным парнем и действительно хорошим отчимом, даже со всем этим ворохом правил.  
  
— Что там опять, Джон? Я тут учу, не видишь?  
  
— В холодильнике человеческие ступни!  
  
— Что-о-о?! В самом деле? — спросила Сандра, её карие глаза расширились в восторге, и прежде чем Шерлок успел отреагировать, она отложила скрипку, быстро, но осторожно, сорвалась с кресла и побежала на кухню.  
  
Джон также не успел её остановить, и, пока он таращился, девочка схватила стеклянную банку со ступнями в руках.   
  
— Супер! Вы знаете, что эти чёрные синяки означают, что хозяин этих ног, скорее всего, долго оставался в стоячем положении после своей смерти?  
  
Шерлок поднял бровь, потому что эта дедукция была не совсем правильной, но очень близкой к истине. Джон попытался забрать у Сандры банку.   
  
— Отдай мне это, и Шерлок сразу выбросит. Если твой отец узнает, он с меня шкуру спустит.  
  
— Как ты можешь хотеть выбросить что-то такое замечательное?  
  
— Иди сюда. — Шерлок встал между ней и Джоном. — Можем вместе провести какой-нибудь эксперимент на них, если хочешь.  
  
— Химический? Вау, ну конечно. Химия — это мой любимый предмет. Я по ней лучшая в классе.  
  
Следующие несколько часов Шерлок и Сандра провели, экспериментируя. Когда Лестрейд приехал за дочерью, она вышла с Бейкер-стрит с подарком в виде запасного микроскопа Шерлока, кусочком человеческой кожи и приглашением на следующую субботу.  
  
А потом Майкрофт с Грегом скажут Шерлоку «большое спасибо», когда начнут находить мёртвых крыс в холодильнике.

  
  
**Название** : Постороннему виднее?  
**Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2018   
**Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» ВВС  
**Размер:**  драббл, 928 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Грегори Лестрейд/Майкрофт Холмс, Джон Уотсон, Шерлок Холмс  
**Категория:**  слэш  
**Жанр:**  романс, ау  
**Рейтинг:**  PG-13  
**Предупреждения:**  где-то в альтернативной вселенной между сериями второго сезона, возможен ООС  
**Краткое содержание:**  отношения британского правительства и бравого Скотланд-Ярда глазами совершенно постороннего человека.  
**Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Постороннему виднее?"  
  


_Из личных записок Джона Уотсона_  
  
Никогда не думал, что у Шерлока есть интерес к старшему брату, настоящий, а не искусно разыгранный, но я, по обыкновению, ошибался в этом многостороннем человеке.   
  
Впервые Шерлок не удержался от комментария пару месяцев назад. Улыбка Майкрофта послужила толчком, и Шерлок в привычной манере сказал, что тот провел личную встречу с кем-то из Скотланд-Ярда. Майкрофт парировал:  
  
— Выводы, как всегда, поспешны, братец. Да, я встречался с твоим инспектором. Лестрейд, кажется; он ввел меня в курс твоего нового дела, теперь я знаю, чем ты занимаешься, Шерлок. — Он тоже не придавал значения имени человека, долгие годы бывшего нянькой Шерлоку да и сейчас время от времени прикрывавшего его. — Но ты не видишь главного: причина моего хорошего настроения кроется в подписании Британией крайне важного договора, о котором тебе, конечно же, знать не нужно. Однако я пришел не за этим — ты давно не был у родителей, они и я настоятельно просим тебя не пренебрегать сыновьим долгом и навестить их. — После этих слов он ушел, удостоив меня кивком на прощанье.   
  
Второй раз Шерлок прокомментировал поведение Грега через несколько дней. Тот выглядел и вел себя совершенно буднично, однако Шерлок готов был вцепиться в него с расспросами:  
  
— Ты идешь на свидание с моим братом, Лестрейд?  
  
Выражение лица Грега стало настолько непередаваемым, что я замер, удивленно переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Повисла неловкая пауза.  
  
— Шерлок, у тебя все в порядке с головой? — Через несколько секунд Грег отошел от шока и широко улыбнулся, едва сдерживая смех. — Я был уверен, что уж это ты давно вычислил: я не гей.  
  
— Я могу привести тебе не меньше десяти причин, почему ты можешь выбрать именно моего брата, даже несмотря на то что ты не гей, — парировал Шерлок, пристально рассматривая Лестрейда. — Не говоря уже о твоей бурной молодости.  
  
— Можешь, но ни одной достаточно обоснованной, чтобы быть правдой. Джон, — обернулся он ко мне, — Шерлок не ударялся головой в последнее время? Ты не чувствовал в квартире странных запахов, о которых должен знать я или его брат?  
  
Я лишь отрицательно помотал головой. Грег улыбнулся, попрощался и покинул нашу гостиную. Задумчиво нахмурившись, Шерлок погрузился в молчание на весь оставшийся день. И я ему не мешал.  
  
Третий раз произошел спустя несколько недель на месте преступления, где оказались и Майкрофт, и Грегори. Я впервые видел их разговаривавших друг с другом. Шерлок подлетел к ним, словно вихрь, и выпалил:  
  
— Вы ведь встречаетесь, да? — Хохот, раздавшийся после его слов, был настолько громким, что люди, окружавшие нас, недоуменно оборачивались.  
  
— Дорогой братец, как такое могло прийти тебе в голову? — Отсмеявшись, Майкрофт посмотрел на Шерлока с явным сомнением в его умственных способностях. — Инспектор информирует меня о твоем участии в этом деле, потому что завтра я улетаю из страны. Извините, инспектор, но вы не в моем вкусе, — едва заметно кивнув, закончил Майкрофт.  
  
— Не стоит извиняться, мистер Холмс. Ваш гордый профиль никогда не казался мне симпатичным. Да и характер не сахар, уверен. Не говоря обо всем остальном, Шерлок. — Грегори по-прежнему улыбался.   
  
— Майкрофт, ты меня не проведешь. — Шерлок, взъерошенный, как воробей, принялся перечислять детали, бросавшиеся в глаза: — Ты опять перестал следить за собой; снова набрал вес — это говорит о том, что ты стал больше есть. А твой цвет лица, Гордон, наоборот, улучшился: ты перестал питаться полуфабрикатами по вечерам. Исчезли синяки под глазами. Обувь выглядит чище, чем обычно. К тому же, Грэм, ты стал чаще бриться и купил новый дезодорант, — Шерлок тараторил без передышки, поворачиваясь, то к одному, то к другому: — Ты же, Майкрофт, за последние три дня сменил пять галстуков. И да, в последнее время вы оба в хорошем настроении, когда бы я вас ни застал, а секс, как известно, поднимает настроение, улучшает качество сна и выводит из депрессии.  
  
— У тебя слишком богатая фантазия, братец. У инспектора появилась дама, неужели ты не заметил?! Это же так просто. Выглаженные рубашки, специфический запах, ухоженный вид, обед, лежащий в машине. То же самое я могу сказать и про вас с Джоном, однако, как я помню, вы, доктор, у нас не гей, — поклон в мою сторону, — о чем неустанно напоминаете. — Я уже было хотел возмущенно добавить свои пять фунтов, как Майкрофт продолжил: — А мои "изменения" связаны с королевой. Думаю, ты понимаешь, что это значит. — Он многозначительно посмотрел на Шерлока.  
  
После неудачных попыток в течение почти трех недель поймать старшего брата и Грега на "горячем", провалившихся даже несмотря на помощь уличной агентуры, Шерлок, на первый взгляд, поостыл и лишь каждый раз при встрече комментировал изменения в их внешности. Ни Майкрофт, ни Грег уже не реагировали.  
  
Вероятно, я не должен был этого видеть, но все-таки стал невольным свидетелем. И не только я.  
  
Шерлок ворвался в кабинет Грега, как всегда, без предупреждения. Лестрейд выглядел немного расстроенным, но быстро взял себя в руки, недовольно воззрившись на незваного гостя, и кивнул мне. Не обратив внимания на перемену в настроении Грега, Шерлок в очередной раз обозвал его и его коллег идиотами, выложил ему доказательства вины соседа убитого и унесся из кабинета так же, как появился.   
  
Зная, что мне за ним не угнаться, я сначала заглянул в туалет. Когда я оказался на первом этаже, то увидел Майкрофта и Грега. Они разговаривали. Однако что-то было не так. Майкрофт стоял спиной ко мне, но глаза Грега говорили о многом. В них читалась смесь совершенно разных чувств — доверие и... нежность? Стоило Майкрофту уверенно положить Лестрейду руку на плечо, я понял: Шерлок был прав.  
  
— Я же говорил, Джон, — самодовольно сказал Шерлок, тенью появляясь откуда-то из коридора. Прислонившись к стене, мы смотрели на них, пока они не повернулись к нам с улыбками на лицах.

  
  
**Название:**  Вернуть его на берег  
**Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018   
**Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
**Размер:**  драббл, 989 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:**  слэш  
**Жанр:**  ангст, психология, романтика  
**Рейтинг:**  G  
**Предупреждения:**  AU  
**Краткое содержание:**  Лестрейд не боится Майкрофта, он в него верит.  
**Размещение:**  «запрещено без разрешения автора»  
**Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Вернуть его на берег"  
  


Ледяной, режущий ветер бросал в лицо дождевую пыль. Ботинки скользили, волны лизали неровные камни. Лестрейд выругался себе под нос, едва не подвернув ногу на очередном шатком булыжнике.  
  
— Псих, — прошептали за спиной. Не выдержала Антея, единственная здесь девушка. Назвать «девочками» мрачных секьюрити язык не поворачивался, хотя они и ребята по вызову. Лестрейд передёрнул плечами: здоровенные бугаи, а шевельнуться боятся. Как же, приказа ослушаться не смеют! За всех теперь инспектор отдувайся, будто ему карьеры не жалко. А также нервов и здоровья заодно — в Шерринфорде и свихнуться, и простыть насмерть недолго. Кто же знал, что просьба Шерлока «присмотреть за Майкрофтом» выльется в чёртов экстрим!  
  
Предательский камешек выскользнул из-под ноги, и Лестрейд взмахнул руками, с трудом удержав равновесие. Презрительно сморщил нос: Антея опять чуть слышно ахнула. На публику играет? Да пусть даже ставки делают.  
  
Оестрейд с удовольствием припомнил бы ей однажды такое проявление эмоций, но она, разумеется, притворится глухой и уткнётся в неизменный телефон. Тот самый, который сейчас нервно крутит, игнорируя пестрящий сообщениями экран.  
  
Лестрейд с сомнением оглядел ряд острых камней впереди, перевёл взгляд на промокшие брюки. А, была не была! Раз уж ввязался... И вообще, раньше вассалы за сюзереном и в огонь и в воду, и даже, хм, в разные дурно пахнущие... эм, дела, шли. Хотя Майкрофт инспектору ни разу не начальство, согласно структуре Скотланд-Ярда, но, по сути, спасать его, фактически означает выручать королеву. И страну заодно.  
  
Лестрейд хмыкнул, по привычке взъерошил торчащие на затылке вихры и отважно спрыгнул в ледяную воду. И крепко выругался вслух, заглушив сдавленный вздох Антеи.  
  
— Шли бы вы на берег, сэр, — задушевно предложил Лестрейд, мысленно перебирая в уме знакомых врачей, лечащих ревматизм. Стребовать с Майкрофта компенсацию, что ли? Через Шерлока. С того станется отправить инспектора к Джону — кстати, отличный вариант.  
  
Примирённый с действительностью, Лестрейд подковылял ближе, встав в полуметре за спиной Майкрофта. Тот его ожидаемо игнорировал. Застыл по колено в воде, неотрывно глядя в свинцово-серое, покрытое крупной рябью море.  
  
Н-да, так ничего не добиться. Может, сгрести мистера Британское Правительство в охапку да вытащить на землю волоком? Лестрейд скептически прикинул весовые категории, оценил худощавые, без грамма жира, явно натренированные чем-то вроде фехтования руки. А вкупе с ними и промокший костюм... Поджал губы. Драка в холодной воде с Майкрофтом Холмсом — нет, он на это не подписывался. А вытаскивать его надо поживее, иначе тот подхватит пневмонию или что похуже. Шерлок не простит. Лестрейд вздохнул: он предпочитал не лгать самому себе, так что да, здоровье и душевное благополучие данного скромного правительственного чиновника волновало не менее скромного инспектора Скотланд-Ярда. Причём давно. И весьма сильно. Впрочем, шансов перейти к большему не было. Приходилось довольствоваться дежурными «Здравствуйте. Шерлок здесь, можете забирать. Хорошо, я отпущу скорую из обычной больницы» и «Благодарю за помощь, ваши оперативники прибыли вовремя». Лестрейд смирился с этой мыслью. Не так уж и сложно, учитывая мимолётность встреч и неромантичные обстоятельства.  
  
Но очень больно.  
  
— Мистер Холмс, вы застудитесь и умрёте, — решился на крайние меры Лестрейд. — Шерлок без вашей поддержки сгинет в первой же заварушке. Ни я, ни Джон его не спасём.  
  
Плечи Майкрофта едва заметно напряглись, но он не проронил ни слова. Волны тихо плескались, вдалеке тонко и надрывно кричала чайка. Лестрейд мельком подумал, что совсем не чувствует ног. А каково Майкрофту?  
  
Если тот не отреагировал на прямой шантаж, придётся применять силу. На увольнение и прочее наплевать, лучше пропасть самому, но...  
  
— Почему вы не боитесь потерять работу? Подчёркиваю: навсегда потерять, — сухо поинтересовался Майкрофт, не поворачивая головы.  
  
Сторонние мысли разом выдуло из головы. Лестрейд возликовал: есть контакт! Диалог завязался!  
  
Очевидно, радость отшибла последние не окоченевшие мозги, потому что иного объяснения дальнейшему не найти. Инспектор полиции Грегори Лестрейд сжал плечо мистера Майкрофта Холмса и заявил:  
  
— Я боюсь потерять вас, сэр. Важны только вы, и чихать я хотел на всё остальное. — Он дёрнул Майкрофта за плечо, и тот от неожиданности повернулся, качнувшись. Лестрейд подхватил его: — Держитесь! К берегу, сэр. — Он сдвинул брови. — Если понадобится, я понесу вас.  
  
Глаза у Майкрофта потемнели, как сумрачно-серая вода, но не отразили ни капли удивления. Минуту он изучал лицо Лестрейда, выискивая фальшь или умысел. А не найдя, кивнул коротко, как человек, привыкший приказывать, и двинулся к берегу.  
  
Лестрейд не выпускал его, страхуя спину свободной рукой. Оцепеневшие ноги слушались плохо, а каково было Майкрофту, представлять не хотелось. Но тот сохранял невозмутимость и даже не морщился от боли, вызывая у Лестрейда ещё большее уважение.  
  
После ошеломительного признания вышестоящему начальству порядочный инспектор должен метаться и трепетать, но Лестрейд был спокоен, словно альпинист по возвращении с покорённого Эвереста. Он зорко следил, чтобы Майкрофт не споткнулся, и ненавязчиво поддерживал каждый раз, когда тот запинался. Искоса посматривал на висок, бледную, очень тонкую кожу, острую полоску накрахмаленного воротника и вспоминал взгляд Майкрофта в момент, когда тот отворачивался. Лестрейд успел ухватить, сорвать тайком мгновенное выражение, тут же безжалостно скрытое под бесстрастной маской.  
  
Усталое облегчение в глазах Майкрофта, когда тот убедился, что Лестрейд не шутил. И решимость.  
  
Они выбрались на берег, где белый как полотно врач уже открывал чемоданчик, а секьюрити ждали наготове с носилками — унести драгоценного босса к вертолёту скорой помощи.  
  
Антея молча наблюдала за ними, выжидая. Видимо, она пришла к каким-то выводам, поэтому осталась хладнокровна, когда Майкрофт, отстранив врача, проговорил:  
  
— Полагаю, нам следует обсудить это происшествие за чашечкой кофе, инспектор, — он вскинул подбородок, — но, как видите, я несколько не в форме. Вас не затруднит подъехать ко мне домой, скажем, завтра часам к десяти?  
  
— Буду рад, сэр, — энергично кивнул Лестрейд и протянул руку. Пальцы Майкрофта оказались ледяными, но сухими и твердыми. Лестрейд отметил, что и сейчас прикасаться к нему приятно. Это радовало.  
  
Майкрофт — человек действия, но политик до мозга костей. Если он принимал решение, то уже не останавливался ни перед чем. Методы могли быть различными, а путь к цели сколь угодно долгим. Сколь угодно Майкрофту, разумеется. Лестрейд готов ждать. Он увидел решимость в посветлевших глазах и уверился, что теперь всё будет иначе. Сложно, странно, опасно — но иначе.  
  
А если мистер Британское Правительство однажды снова не справится с одолевшей слабостью сам, Лестрейд окажется рядом.  
  
Всегда.


End file.
